It is not necessary to give water continuously to aerial root plates such as ordhidacese plants because they retain water in their roots for a long time once they have absorbed water, and their roots would rot if given too much water. Thicket materials such as watermoss orcharcoal usually are cultivated in flowerpots for aerial root plants with the aerial root plants being stabilized by said thicket materials.
However, cultivation in flowerpots has the following drawbacks:
(1) The thicket materials are expensive, and aerial root plants repeatedly are transplanted as they grow which requires time. Moreover, the inside of a flowerpot is covered with roots, which can be damaged at the time of transplanting.
(2) It is difficult to control the amount of water or culture liquid because the thicket materials keep water or culture liquid and water so that culture liquid always remains in flowerpots.
(3) Water cannot be given directly to flowers nor fertilizer directly to sprouts so that time is required for these operations.
(4) Weeds grow easily to the thicket materials, and it takes time to remove weeds.